COMMUNITY FALLS
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Fight Fighters AU! Instead of Rumble dipper summons a certain study group...so yeah he's slaged.
1. Intro to Little town with big secret 101

COMMUNITY FALLS

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

"Ultimate power?" Asked an inquisitive dipper..."We'll I do like things that are ultimate"...

Quickly dipper punched in the cheat code-ZAP! The game began to glow!

SELECT PLAYER! Not sure what to do dipper just responded. "Uh...Rumble Mcskirmish?"

PLAYER SELE- ERROR! UNAUTHRIZED CODE ENTERED!

Wha-

Suddenly the arcade game exploded! And in it's place were 8 8-bit characters-

"See? I told you we should have taken that left at Albuquerque!" Said britta. "Don't you start, snapped Jeff"...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Complicating the simple in 7 easy steps

COMMUNITY FALLS ch. 2

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

After the initial shock the study group introduced themselves and explained their predicament. How pierce's dad set up a video game to be played after his death.

However, it was a trap. Suddenly, they found themselves teleported into the game; and forced to compete for Mr. Hawthorne's amusement. Fortunately(or unfortunately depending on how you look at it), their former Spanish teacher turned homicidal warlord; Chang. Followed them to the warehouse and destroyed the machine.

This freed them to the internet...However the machine was the only known way to make them really human again. Abed was able to manipulate computer code and helped them hack the exit node that sent them here. Dipper was amazed at their tale.

"Yikes, you guys have really been through the wringer." Said Dipper Sympathetically. "So could you help us? Asked Abed. Judging by your age, the fact were in a small town, and (based on the fact your not freaked out at the sight of us) you clearly know a thing or two about the supernatural."

Dipper sighed. "Look, I'd love to help...but I kinda have problems of my own at the moment." "Ah, a standered fetch-quest. Gotcha." Said Abed knowingly.

Jeff groans. "Y'know it really says something about my life that I no longer consider what abed says as lunacy." "Speak for yourself." Said Pierce with a chuckle.

"Alright, so what's your problem?" Continues Abed not missing a beat. Dipper then explains about Robbie; while keeping out any details involving Wendy and his feelings for her.

Abed being Abed however: "-Ah, a jerkass rival who's dating your "precious crush" type love interest scenario." Says Abed knowingly. Dipper turns bright red. "Wha- How'd you?-"

"I know, it's weird. Interrupts Troy. He can't pay parking tickets without reciting the pledge of allegiance...Yet he can figure out any convoluted plot with only the smallest amount of information." Explains troy in a complimentary way.

"AWWWWWW! That's so cute!" Exclaims Annie, making Dipper fluster more. Jeff rolls his eyes. "Look, if we help wallop this guy, will you help us?" Dipper considers this for a second, then nods.

"Hey! While you do that maybe I can find this Wendy girl and-" "NO!" Shouts everyone at Britta. "You didn't even let me finish! Snaps Britta. By the sound of it this girl is a fellow empowered female, all woman have an amazing social connection and-"

"Britta sweetie? Says Shirley suddenly. That might be true of most woman...But not you, your just terrible." She finishes passive-aggressively. Britta mutters under her breath. Sounding to dipper something like "male chauvinists keeping us down" or something to that effect.

So together: Pierce, Abed, Troy, and Jeff go off with Dipper to confront Robbie. While Shirley and Annie stay at the arcade, and Britta secretly slinks away...

…**.One Hour Later...**

"-I know, I'm the worst." Admits Britta with a resigned sigh. "Britta, for once that's an understatement!" Snaps Jeff. The study group could only look at the scene in front of them in horror.

Dipper wept in front of the peanut brittle entombed body of a now de-aged Wendy who's heart had been ripped out!...Oh, and apparently Britta somehow accidentally gave the police the idea that it was Dippers fault; so now there was a manhunt out for him...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
